Ingen såg till honom
by Solsken
Summary: Ingen såg till honom och nu är barnet som räddade dom alla spårlöst borta...
1. Epilog

**Kapitel 1. Prolog**

Trollkarsvärden trodde han var säker. Trodde han var utom all fara från och med nu. Eller i alla fall tills han var redo att återvända till deras värd. De trodde att dom gjort det bästa beslutet dom kunnat under omständigheterna. Ingen skulle komma och titta till honom på flera år, det var bestämt så. Ingen skulle avslöja hans identitet förrän han var redo. Det var bestämt att dom skulle låta honom växa upp tillsammans med sina släktingar och få den lyckliga, ovetande barndom som alla barn förtjänar att få.

På grund av deras bestämmelser kom ingen och tittade till honom. Ingen från trollkarsvärden kunde väll någonsin drömma om att de skulle behandla pojken illa. Det enda dom såg i sina trångsynta huvuden var hans återvändo. Den dagen då han skulle presenteras för trollkarsvärden på nytt och bli en del av deras liv igen.

Det var en lycklig framtid som väntade dom alla. Den stora skuggan var borta (så vitt dom trodde) för alltid och värden började sakta leva igen. Familjer som slitits isär reparerades, hopp som länge varit begravd grävdes upp, fönsterna som så länge varit stängda öppnades igen. Här och där stack ett glatt ansikte fram och ropade hälsningar åt höger och vänster.

Den gamla skolans dörrar slogs upp för allmänheten och barnen sågs leka utomhus. Deras skratt var som musik för gamla öron och glädjande för ögonen som sett alldeles för mycket blod.

Kriget var över... och på grund av det kom ingen och såg till honom.

* * *

En ensam man gick längst gatan med ett enda mål i huvudet. Han var en lång man, längre än en man skulle vara. Hans hår var silverfärgat, precis som hans ögon och räckte ned till skulderbladen. Mannen bar en grön klädnad som var nästan helt skymd av den ljusblå, skimrande manteln. Ett konstigt, övernaturligt ljus kom från mannens ansikte vilket fick honom att se blek ut men samtidigt extremt vacker.

Han gick med så lätta steg att ingen kunde ana honom komma. Gatlamporna var den enda ljuskällan eftersom natten var svart och husen runt omkring mörka. Tunga moln skymde månen och inte en enda stjärna lyste igenom.

Mannen riktade sin blick mot ett av de prydligt uppradade husen längst gatan. Det såg totalt dött ut. Den enda lampa som var tänd var den som satt över dörren. Detta var hans mål och han skulle inte lämna det förrän hans uppdrag var slutfört. Full av beslutsamhet drog han kniven ur bältet och fixerade blicken mot dörren...

* * *

Värden var i uppror. Deras hjälte var försvunnen!

Barnet som räddat hela trollkarsvärden var spårlöst försvunnen och hur mycket dom letade kunde dom inte hitta honom. Han verkade ha totalt gått upp i rök. Ingen spårnings förhäxning kunde lokalisera honom, ingen uggla kunde nå honom, ingen av dom tusentals trollkarlarna och häxorna som letade i månader hittade honom, inte ens ett litet ynka spår. De visste inte ens om han var levande eller död, befann sig på denna jord eller i denna tid.

Tidningarna rapporterade dagligen men så småningom dödde nyheterna ut. De hade inget mer att skriva om som inte redan var skrivet, inget att säga som inte redan var sagt, inget ställe att leta på som inte redan var igenomsökt.

Det var hopplöst...


	2. Genom ödets ögon

**Kapitel 2. Genom ödets ögon.**

Det stora cirkelformade rummet var proppfullt var folk. Dom satt på rad efter rad i en trappliknande halvcirkel som gick runt halva rummet. Många i församlingen hade på sig blå klädnader medans andra hade svarta eller gröna kostymer. Alla hade blicken riktade mot honnörsbordet där åtta högt satta män var placerade. En i blått, en i grönt, tre i svart, en i rött och två i gult. Dom satt alla med allvarliga miner och såg ut över folkhavet.

Mannen i rött var en mycket gammal man, hans silverfärgade skägg räckte ned till midjan. Hans så annars klarblå ögon var dystra och sorgsna. Han reste sig med möda och vartenda öga föll på honom. Den gamle mannen såg ut över samlingen framför honom och suckade sorgset.

"Det är med stor sorg som jag här med dödsförklarar Harry James Potter."

Genast bröts tystnaden av högljudda protester.

"Det finns inga bevis på att pojken är död!"

"Du kan inte göra så här!"

"Tänk om han hålls fången?"

"Tänk om han fortfarande finns där ute någonstans?"

Mannen höll upp en hand och tystnaden lade sig tungt igen. Han förstod deras uppror. "Det är över ett år sedan pojken Potter försvann och vi har letat överallt. Vi har följt varje ledtråd med största allvar och testat alla teorier som någon kunnat komma på men alla spår går åt samma håll… Att pojken är död".

Församlingen hade inget svar på detta men det hindrade dom inte från att fortsätta protestera över domen.

Bland folket i salen satt en man i tjugoåren och med grått hår, lamslagen och stel av sorg på sin plats. Han hade letat dag och natt i nästan ett år efter pojken… Det hade allt varit förgäves om de inte hittade honom.

En lång man med ett barskt utseende ställde sig upp bredvid den gamle mannen med silverskägget, rätade till den svarta kavajen och fortsatte på talet.

"Efter detta konstaterande förklarar jag sökningarna efter Harry Potter avbrutna…" Mannen fick knappt tala klart innan en storm av protester exploderade i salen. Nästan alla hade ställt sig upp i sin ilska och mer eller mindre beordrade mannen att ta tillbaka sina order. Mannen såg irriterat över folkmassan. "Vi kan och ska inte slösa mera tid på att leta efter en treåring som redan är dödsförklarad! Det enda vi kan göra nu är att se till så att det här inte händer igen. Aurorerna ska rapportera tillbaka till Ministeriet och återgå till sina normala poster eller vidare vänta på nya order", beordrade mannen skarpt och satte sig ned vilket visade i att det inte skulle gå att påverka honom att ändra sig.

Mannen till vänster om silverskägget ställde sig i sin tur upp istället. Han bar en blå mantel med en fenix på bröstet vilket berättade att han var en medlem i Fenixordern.

"Desamma gäller medlemmarna i Fenixordern. Rapportera till huvudkontoret senast vid midnatt". Mannen satte sig ned och vände sig mot silverskägget för att viska något i hans öra.

* * *

"Detta är makalöst!" muttrade en man bredvid den unga mannen med grått hår. Han var krockryggad och hade en sned näsa och ett magiskt, blått öga som för närvarande var fixerad på mannen i svart. Det andra ögat vilade på den yngre mannen. "Jag förstår att det känns tungt Remus", sade han med någorlunda mild röst. Den yngre begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Hur kunde detta hända?" viskade han halvkvävt. "Han kan inte vara död… James och Lily dog för hans skull. Han kan inte dö nu, det är inte hans tid. Han är för ung".

Mannen med monsterögat klappade honom på axeln. "Det är utom våran makt den här gången. Vi kan inget mera göra för pojken".

"James ville att vi skulle ta hand om honom", muttrade den yngre och såg med glasklara ögon ned på mannen med silverskägget. "Vad ska Sirius säga?"

"Jag tror inte att Black fäller många tårar över detta", sade Monsterögat dystert. "Remus, du måste komma ihåg att det var Black som låg bakom Potters död".

"Jag vet", kom ett viskande svar. "Det är bara så svårt att acceptera. Jag kan ibland inte tro på att han är skyldig".

* * *

En man med svart hår satt vid det lilla fönstret och såg ut över vattnet som låg stilla och klart som en spegel. Fullmånen lyste stor och runt över horisonten och han sträckte ut en hand genom gallret, bara för att försöka röra vid den. Eller kunde man det? Han var inte säker längre, hade suttit alldeles för länge inspärrad med sina värsta minnen som enda sällskap.

Han kunde höra hur dom rörde sig utanför gallret som skiljde honom från mardrömmarna. Rosslande andetag… kyla in i märgen… skrik… död... Det var allt som krävdes för att hålla honom kvar. Mardrömmarna lämnade honom aldrig, inte ens när han var vaken, inte ens när han förvandlats till något mindre än en människa, något ned mindre känslor, något med svarta, livlösa ögon…

Han drog tillbaka handen och vände sig ifrån fönstret, för det gjorde för ont. Månen gjorde mera ont i hjärtat än solen gjorde i ögonen. Men han kom inte ihåg varför. Han led med månen, speciellt när den var rund och stod högt på himmelen.

Ibland när han tänkte riktigt hårt kom han ihåg en vän, en vän nära honom som också led med månen, en vän precis som honom hade ett mindre mänskligt tillstånd. Han kom ihåg hur hans väns led mera när han inte var där och det gjorde ont… Att inte vara där och dela det med honom… eller var det med henne? Det kom han inte ihåg längre.

Istället så kom han ihåg en kronhjort och en blomma, o ja, han kom ihåg dom två… Eller nej, dom var tre… för det hade varit en liten med också. En liten som ärvt kronhjortens stolthet och figur och ärvt blommas mjuka blad och milda natur. Den lilla hade varit allt för dom. Han kom ihåg hur fyra vänner log, (han kom inte ihåg hur skratt lät längre) och lekte med den lilla.

Men sedan kom han ihåg panik, blod, skuld, hämnd och skrik. Den lilla skrek medans blommans stjälk bröts av framför den lilles ögon. En blixt tecknades ned för att markera jämlike mellan ont och gott.

Han hade sett en halvjätte flyga bort med den lille som egentligen borde ha stannat hos honom och bara gått efter hämnd. Hans tankar hade aldrig varit svartare än i det ögonblicket då marken exploderade och hämnden slapp ur hans händer och under marken.

När tankarna vandrade dit kom han ihåg löftet att ta hand om den lilla när dom två inte fanns längre. Han visste att han snart skulle simma iland och hedra det löftet. Men inte än… han var så trött och mardrömmarna närmade sig igen. Men snart… mycket snart…


	3. Platsen mellan drömmar och verklighet

**Kapitel 3. Platsen mellan dröm och verklighet**

Skogen låg orörd framför honom och viskande på hemligheter bevarade i århundraden. De stora träden skapade ett valv av gröna löv över hans huvud och släppte bara in ett svagt ljus som försiktigt lyste upp marken. Stammarna på de större träden var minst sex meter i diameter och tog så mycket plats att lite annat växte här. Marken var täckt med en fjädrande mossa som skapade ett gröna täcke runt rötterna på jätteträden. Ovan trädkronorna svepte vinden men den kunde inte tränga igenom valvet av löv och grenar vilket åstadkom den totala stillheten i skogen. Det var inte en kuslig tystnad, som tystnaden före stormen. Det var en fridfull tystnad, en tystnad full av ro in i själen på de tusenåriga rötterna.

Han såg sig omkring, andades in den svala luften och kände lukten av vatten och jord. För ett ögonblick slöt han ögonen bara för att lyssna på skogens berättelser, jordens sagor. Det fyllde honom med ett lugn som han aldrig känt på många år och han släppte masken som funnits över hans ansikte utan eftertanke. Hade marken inte varit full av våt mossa hade han lagt sig ned och sovit på den tryggaste platsen han hittills hittat.

Men det fanns inte tid för att sova. Han ruskade på huvudet så att det svarta håret flög runt hans huvud för att få tankarna att klarna. Med ögon som svepte över marken letade han med vana efter den speciella växten. Den lilla plantan som kunde bota de flesta förkylningar växte bara nära dom mäktiga jätteträden och var beroende av deras skydd från vind och sol.

Han började gå längst en av de små bäckarna som slingrade sig kors och tvärs över marken och skapade ett nät av vattendrag i hopp om att hitta den lilla växten. Han visste att det låg en liten sjö längre fram och att allt vatten i dessa bäckar rann dit ned tillslut.

Ett plötsligt ljud fångade hans uppmärksamhet och han stannade till. Ljudet tillhörde inte skogen och han hade aldrig hört det här ute förut. Med nedböjt huvud försökte han avgöra vart det kom ifrån. Där var det igen… Det klingade mellan träden och ekade vidare mot den oändliga skogen. Han höjde huvudet och fäste blicken mot sjön som låg osynlig några hundra meter bort. Plantan var bortglömd, han hade andra mål i sinnet.

Full av försiktighet började han följa en av de små bäckarna som han visste skulle leda honom direkt mot hans mål. Hans steg var ljudlösa mot den sviktande marken, lika smidigt som den svarta djugelkatten tog han sig fram mellan träden, dold i skuggorna och smälte in i naturen runt omkring honom.

Snart nådde han sjön som låg glittrande inbäddad i grönska förutom på vissa strandliknande ställen. Den vanligtvis så spegelblanka ytan var upprörd av dess inkräktare. Små svallvågor kom guppande och skvalpade emot stenarena som han stod på. Ljudet han hört hade ökat till sin fulla styrka, det ekade mellan träden tillsammans med ljudet av plaskande vatten.

Under några sekunder stod han vara där, oförmögen att tro på vad han såg, det var allt för bisarrt för att vara sant. Han skadade på huvudet, försökte skaka bort illusionen som förhäxat hans ögon. När det inte fungerade förde han händerna mot huvudet och gnuggade ögonen hårt. Det flimrade framför honom när han försökte på nytt att fästa blicken på scenen framför sig och det tog ett tag innan han chockat kunde konstatera att ingenting hade förändrats. Sakta började hans sinnen acceptera att det han såg måste vara sant.

Han tog ett steg i riktning mot sjöns inkräktare men fick aldrig chansen att komma närmare. Han var allt för van vid vargen han hade omkring sig på platsen han kallade hemma för att inte känna igen varningen i ljudet bakom honom. Han stannade och vände sig om, vände ansiktet bort från scenen vid sjön. Han fann sig plötsligt öga mot öga med en av nattens mest fruktade varelser…

Han stod helt stilla, tvingade sig själv att inte andas, att inte blinka. Varelsen framför honom hade en syn som reagerade på rörelser. Om han stod stilla skulle han inte se honom… Om det inte redan var för sent. Gula ögon som stirrade rakt in i hans egna. Han kunde nästan se hur varelsen drog slutsatser när den såg på honom.

Han visste att han var praktiskt taget försvarslös utan sin trollstav men insåg också att om han rörde sig skulle den anfalla honom. Innan han hann bearbeta en plan hade varelsen tagit beslutet åt honom. Med nedsjunka bakben tog den satts och sprang emot honom. Han kastade sig ned på marken och djuret missade honom. Istället flög den över hans huvud och landade på andra sidan. Han rullade över och bävade för smärtan han visste skulle komma när varelsen anföll igen. Men ingenting hände.

Försiktigt höjde han blicken och såg sig omkring. Långsamt reste han sig upp på benen igen och drog sin trollstav, redo för vad som komma skulle. Men ingenting hände. Hans blick letade efter varelsen, efter tassavtryck i mossen, efter svajande grenar, efter något som skulle avslöja vart den låg och lurade. Men ingenting hände.

Han lyssnade efter djurets andetag, efter bristande kvistar, efter plask i de små bäckarna, efter något som skulle berätta för honom om djuret kom tillbaka. Men ingenting hände. Förvånad och förvirrad vände han sig emot sjön på nytt. Om han inte redan hade frågat sig redan skulle han trott att han drömt allt. Ingenting bekräftade vad han hade sett en stund innan förutom att det så annars spegelblanka vattnet som fortfarande guppade upprört och avslöjade…


End file.
